The pain inside
by XxWonderlandGirlxX
Summary: what if all the stress becomes too much for mal but she doesn't leave. Instead she falls apart on the inside and she falls into a downward spiral. Will the others notice before its too late. Bal with a strong platonic malvie. Set in desendants 2. WARNING: strong mental illness, eating disorder and self harm theme. If you don't like this or it triggers you do not read further!
1. Chapter 1

The pain inside

Authors note: hi everyone! I am sorry at how bad I have been when it comes to writing and have decided to only do one shots and maybe two shots for now and if I decide to take something further it will be a max of 5 chapters and anything else will be a sequel.

Summary: what if all the stress becomes too much for mal but she doesn't leave. Instead she falls apart on the inside and she falls into a downward spiral. Will the others notice before its too late. Bal with a strong platonic malvie. Set in desendants 2.

WARNING: strong mental illness, eating disorder and self harm theme. If you don't like this or it triggers you do not read further! Some things might be different from the way you have experienced it but I am writing from my experience only.

The pain inside

Mal burst into her room so frustrated by the amount of pressure on her. No one understands how she feels. She can't do this and she's not good enough for Ben. She is continuously followed by cameras and people with a billion questions. She has tried talking to Ben about it but he was too busy sorting out details for the royal catillion ( the cause of her problems ) and she tried to talk to evie but she was too busy sewing dresses for people to talk to mal.

Mal walked into her bathroom and pulled her razor box out from under a loose piece of flooring. She had been cutting for quite a while now telling herself it didn't matter and it was just her way of reliving emotional pain. She carefully placed the blade on her skin and pushed down, breaking the barrier between her flesh and the air. As the blood trickled down her wrist she remembered the conversation between her and evie when she asked for long sleeves on her dress. No one had seen any of her cuts and she wanted to keep it that way. Evie was a bit suspicious but when mal told her the catillion was on a boat and there would probably be a sea chill evie went along with it. However evie didn't fail to notice that mal was a lot thinner recently and had been skipping meals.

Mal finally finished cutting and was starting to put her things away and clean up when she heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. At that moment she realised she hadn't locked the door and that evie was probably back from her last class. However she didn't get a chance to react before evie pushed open the door and looked to see mal's bleeding arms. " Oh my gosh mal!" Evie whispered horrified at what she saw. Mal broke down into tears. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry evie"

Evie quickly hushed mal giving her a cautious hug so she didn't hurt her repeatedly telling mal it's would be okay until mal's sobbing turned into quiet sniffs and hiccups.

" mal I am going to have to clean your cuts now is that okay?"

Mal nodded giving another small sniff. Evie cleaned mal's cuts, reassuring her when mal winced in pain, and wrapped them up with gause and tape from the first aid kit by the sink.

Next she walked mal into their room and sat them both down on mal's bed.

" I just want to know what's making you feel like this mal. Your not eating, You are isolating yourself and you have been hurting yourself. Is it about your mother, is something happening here at school, is it Ben?

Mal then sat and poured out her problems to evie, telling her how she was struggling and that she wasn't good enough and didn't deserve to be in auradon. Evie just sat listening, her heart breaking as she realised just how much hidden pain her friend was in. Finally mal finished and evie told her they were going to fix it together and got mal to change into her pyjamas and go to sleep as it was now late in the evening and finally she sat down on her own bed listening to mal's breathing as she slept.

Evie didn't really know what was going to happen now other than that it was going to be hard but she was going to help her best friend no matter what happened.

-authors note: please review to tell me what you thought of it and tell me if you want a part two to see ben's reaction and how they mal, evie and ben deal with it together. Thank you for reading my story. Please send in other ideas for desendants one shots and two shots and I will see if I can write them for you. Lauren


	2. Continued

Chapter two

Authors note: hi everyone! So some of you requested a chapter two so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited my story. I probably won't write another chapter after this but if I get enough reviews which give me ideas on what to put in it i might consider it. I am also going to upload another one shot soon so watch out for that.

Warnings are in the first chapter which you have most likely read but make sure you have because they are important.

The pain inside

Mal was still asleep. She had been asleep for two hours now and evie still couldn't decide what to do about mal's problem. She could tell fairy godmother but she wouldn't be able to solve mal's problem and mal would probably close up and refuse to talk to her. She could tell Jay and carlos but they wouldn't know what to do and would feel awkward about it, plus mal didn't like to show weakness to the boys. That left evie with one option. Ben.

Evie decided to go and tell Ben but not bring mal incase ben reacted badly and got mad. She didn't want mal to get hurt anymore then she already was and ben was the only one who could solve mal's fears, as much as evie was annoyed that she couldn't help mal fix this herself, evie knew this was something she couldn't just fix with a smile and a few comforting words. Mal was in a dangerous place and evie didn't want to think about what could happen if this wasn't dealt with quickly and carefully.

After checking mal was still in a deep sleep she went to go see Ben. She took her magic mirror with her so she could check on mal to make sure she was still asleep. She didn't want to leave mal alone if she was awake, worried about what mal would do without supervision. Finally she knocked on the door quickly gathering courage for what she was about to do.

" who is it? "

" its evie. I need to talk to you. It's about mal. " Evie could hear her voice shaking and tried to compose herself before she went in.

" Come in. "

Evie stepped in the room and was bombarded with questions.

"Is mal okay? What's going on? Tell me evie!"

" ben calm down! You're stressing me out! Why don't you sit down." Ben started looking increasing worried about how evie was acting, she seemed upset and not much upset evie.

" Ben, mal is really struggling with the pressure and stress of everything and she's so upset and I don't know what to do." By this point evie had broken down and was sobbing.

" she's been cutting ben. She's been hurting herself and skipping meals and we didn't even notice."

Ben started crying now. It was all to much for him. He stood up and started pushing his papers off his desk and he threw his lamp as his wall. Then he dropped to the floor crying. Evie took this as a sign it was safe to go over to him so she went over and tried to soothe him.

" This is all my fault!"

"Don't put all the blame on yourself. What matters now is that we help her get through this and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Evie took out her mirror to check on mal.

" mirror, mirror take a peep. Is my roomie asleep?" The mirror showed mal still asleep but she was starting to move around in her sleep. A sure sign she would be awake soon.

" we should probably go check on mal. You need to talk to mal about this and hear it from her and we shouldn't leave her alone."

" Yeah let's go! "

Evie and ben walked into the room just as mal was waking up.

"Oh hi evie, ben. What are you doing here?"

"Evie told me what's going on mal. I wanna help you but I can only do that if you let me."

Mal looked shocked. She hadn't expected ben to be so supportive.

"Okay I guess."

" first I need you to tell me why you did this. Don't hold back any emotions. "

So mal told ben how she felt about everything and how she was finding everything so hard.

" mal if something is bothering you you have to tell me. Okay? I can try and help you through this and I can get the press to give you a bit of space. I think it would be a good idea if we just concentrate on you're healing. No press. No gossip. No planning. Just spend some time with your friends and I. If anything ever gets that bad again you come straight to me. I don't care if I am in a meeting or anything. You come find me."

Mal smiled. Ben was probably the best thing that ever happened to her

" I love you ben"

" I love you too mal! "

And right then mal knew that with her friends by her side she would get through anything.

Authors note: thanks for reading everyone! Please give me your feedback. Was it okay? I probably won't write another chapter for this story but I am going to be writing other one and two shots so watch out for those. If you have an idea for a one or two shot please send them in! Love you all xxx Lauren


End file.
